


记炎炎夏日的某个清晨一次突如其来的对话

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: BY 林檎日报路边社





	记炎炎夏日的某个清晨一次突如其来的对话

**Author's Note:**

> BY 林檎日报路边社

7月的一天。清晨，早上五点。天边的朝霞朦胧而缠绵。

 

坂田银时在屯所找到了睡眼惺忪的土方。

“你不能再这样下去了。”银时无比严肃地开腔。

“你必须去寻找自己！”双手叉腰，双眼凝视远方。

“看看你自己！看看你现在过得是什么样的生活？”

“别人是每天公司和家两点一线，你倒好，连两点一线的功夫都省了！”

“每天下了班就知道抠墙皮。”

“做人没有梦想，和咸鱼有什么分别？”

“要知道，人的一生除去吃饭和睡觉，就只剩下35年属于自己的时间。”

“你已经不再年轻。”痛心疾首状。

“你应该出去看看，看看这世界。”

“看看什么是美的。”

“看看风，看看希望。”

“别再和自己过不去。”

“别再折磨自己。”

“大家都跟我说了。”语气无比沉痛，低声、肃穆。

“喜欢死库水并不是什么大不了的事。”

“喜欢死库水有错吗？喜欢萝莉有错吗？爱一个人有错吗？”激动地挥舞双手。

“你也是人类，是有血有肉的人类啊！”

“看萝莉死库水写真并不可耻。”

“私藏萝莉死库水写真也是。”

“你应该向他们证明自己。”

“不要再欺骗自己的心。”

“想当年，我也有过好时候。”喃喃自语，眼神悠远。

“我也曾只身穿过万马千军。”

“见识过灼热烈焰刺破天际的一瞬。”

“天堂与地狱只有一线之隔。”

“诸神在狂风中瑟瑟发抖。”

“我目睹过致远星的陷落！”

“我们也曾陷落过别的星球。”

“谈笑间，樯橹灰飞烟灭。”

“那时候，一切都要好得多了。”

“Forever love,forever young.”

“每个公园里都有幼女戏水。”

“玩柏青哥从来不需要自己带钱。”

“我吃过富士山顶的雪做成的刨冰。”

“那滋味，真是……啧啧！”

“你必须要振作起来！”银时语气坚定。

“好好拥抱这世界。”

“一切都会好的。”

“要相信，要等得住。”

“等待索尼海啸那一天，等待任天堂完蛋！”

“那时候你也会好起来的。”

“我们都会好起来！” 

 

“我有些东西要给你看看。”双眼发光，兴奋搓手。

“你来。你到庭院里来。”

土方来到庭院，被眼前的景象震惊了。

“我从热海请来的，都是专业萝莉。”

“连续二十次登上朝日新闻，广受好评，非常专业。”

“好说歹说她们才肯在这里戏水半个小时。”

“听说真选组副长得了病很不开心，才肯大老远赶过来。”

“这些全都是为了你。”

“看这片无尽无序的海洋。”

“不要怀疑你自己，你值得被这世界温柔相待。”

“还愣着干嘛？赶紧过去呀！”

“人家马上还要去洞爷湖公园赶下一场呢。”

“为何要退缩？”

“你已经忘了自己毕生追求的梦想了吗？”

 

“How many roads must a man walk down，before you call him a man?”哼唱，双目含泪。

“How many years can some people exist,before they're allowed to be free?”哽咽，捧心。

“去拥抱生活吧！把你自己找回来。”

“现在正是最关键的时候！”双手狂烈挥舞。

“不要怕，勇敢地走到群众中间去！”

“让我从镜头里看到一个光明磊落的人！”

“来，cheers～”

一连串镁光灯的袭击令土方头晕眼花。

“这张照片送给你，你可以把它珍藏起来，时刻提醒自己人生旅途也有不一样的风景。”

“不用谢，应该的。”

“千万别，客气。”

 

第二天执法人员带走了土方。

幕府发言人表示，真选组副长土方十四郎在屯所公然观看幼女戏水，明目张胆对抗幕府中央和谐精神，即刻开除土方十四郎的真选组队籍，开除公职，交司法机关处理。据歌舞伎町某热心男群众透露，土方十四郎与多名未成年女性有不正当关系。

 

FIN.


End file.
